Media outputted from an imaging apparatus, such as a printer, may be subjected to a media processing machine, such as an auto-mailer device, that performs one or more operations on the media. Examples of such operations include, but not limited to, collation, folding, embossment, perforation, staple, binding, mailing, etc. Usually, the media has short edges and long edges, along which it is outputted from the imaging apparatus at high speed and volume.
In one approach, when the output media is fed along the long edge directly to the media processing machine, the machine may get jammed due to high speed and volume of the media. However, when the imaging apparatus is adapted to reduce the speed of output media and match that with the media input speed of the machine, the efficiency of the imaging apparatus and that of the machine is significantly reduced. Moreover, consumables such as toners and ribbons are expended at a higher rate in the imaging apparatus operating at low speeds.
In another approach, the speed of output media is intermediately reduced before feeding it to the media processing machine for altering the orientation of media from a long-edge-first to a short-edge-first. As a result, the efficiency of the media processing machine is significantly reduced due to the reduction in speed of the received media. Moreover, the output media may suffer a skew during re-orientation and block the input path to the media processing machine.
Therefore, there exists a need for a reliable solution that alters the orientation of the media without compromising on the efficiency of the imaging apparatus or the media processing machine.